Rolling Girl
by sailorbutts
Summary: Maybe she would be alright now. One-shot, Negitoro, based loosely on Miku's Rolling Girl.


**A/N: **So I know I haven't updated Catastrophe in ages – but I have a valid reason! I went camping for a week, and then had a week to study for exams, and then HAD exams. Which still aren't quite over. BUT TO MAKE UP FOR THE LACK OF UPDATAGE, I took something off my deviantART and decided to upload it for you guys. I think I'll do that with the rest of my one-shots too tbh, there is more recognition to be gotten on here. c: So I guess I should fire away – this is loosely based on Rolling Girl, because that's gotta be one of my favourite songs... ever. Miku's POV. WARNINGS OF SHOUJO-AI. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Rolling Girl –<strong>

'So you're the one.'

I didn't turn. Instead, I choked something brief, pathetic, and inaudible out, let my arm fall back to my side, and continued to stare blankly into the hollow cavity of my locker as the sound of her ever gentle footsteps neared.

It was likely a strange thing, that I knew so much about the person who was speaking to me for the first time only now – but then again, she had always fascinated me. The diva, the prodigy, the beauty, the beast. Everyone talked of her like she was some sort of a goddess, something that wasn't even human, but when I saw her I could only see a girl who did everything she did as perfectly as she did to make up for how flawed she really felt. A girl, not unlike me in that sense.

It was normal for me to admire her. She was someone I could look up to as in a similar situation. That was what I had thought at first anyway, until whatever I felt towards her began dangerously to toe the borderline between simple admiration, and something much more. Eventually, even if all she did was sit across a room from me, I would find myself unable to tear my eyes away. Even so impassive, her smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen; even so flat, I thought her voice that of an angel's. Her long pink hair, though not exactly well kept, bounced off her shoulders in gentle waves with each step she took, and it looked so soft I sometimes wanted nothing more than to just sit there and run my hands through it. She was perfect in every way, I began to think – apparently she was the only one who didn't know it.

'Yep. The idiot,' I confirmed.

At the very edge of my vision, I could see her nod. I wondered if she was thinking about why I seemed so indifferent to the subject – or if she already knew that I really wasn't. I wondered what the purpose of this was, and I wondered why she was so interested in someone so uninteresting as I. She always made me wonder.

But none of these wonderings were ever silenced. Rather, as I felt her take my cheek into her hand, her thumb brushing softly along the borderline between my skin and a bandage that was in much need of replacement, they were accompanied by a thousand more. I had never thought a touch could be so gentle – it was almost as though she were handling an ornament, the way she handled me – and, involuntarily, I felt myself begin to relax into it.

'Who did this to you?'

Finally, I heaved my tired gaze up to meet her identical one. I knew – I kept track of her every move too closely not to have known – and so, without so much as a thought as to how it might have looked come the scenario anyone were to enter the empty changing rooms at that moment, I reached for her collar and pulled it down roughly past her left shoulder to reveal a layer of thick, blood-soaked wrappings of her own.

I ignored the relentless flapping of a butterfly's wings as it burst from its cocoon and began to beat mercilessly against my already weak breast.

'I could ask you the same thing.'

She didn't seem fazed. She didn't seem surprised at all, and that, in itself, surprised me.

Did we really watch each other that closely? Did it even make sense for two people who had never even spoken before to be so deeply involved?

No, I mused as a dry, calloused pair of lips grazed mine, it didn't. But I had so often found words to be lost I thought I preferred it this way.

'Are you alright, now?' she breathed.

I nodded, and leaned in once again, falling the delighted victim to more hurried, desperate kisses. I felt like my mind had been lost somewhere at sea, like I had been left in a state of blissful insanity. There were so many things wrong with this, I had to have been insane.

_Lonely girl had always dreamt of unreachable things. Even the hill roads had seemed to be inviting her to make mistakes, but she'd always just kept rolling along. Rolling and rolling, and gradually exhausting herself out._

But maybe she would be alright now.


End file.
